Cameos in 'If I was your Vampire'
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: For those of you who loved 'If I was your Vampire' there are some hidden items, people, and other stuff that I hid in the chapters, in this story I'll show you them all.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey fellow fanfictioners what's up? Now I got a lot of 'likes' and reviews on my story 'If I was your Vampire' and I thought that if this story was a movie, I could add some Cameos and some hidden items in there. So I'm gonna guide you through the many chapters/scenes of the story and put it on pause every once in a while and point out a hidden item or person. Alright so here we go.

Me: (Fast forwards to the infirmary scene. Puts it on pause at where Tigress wraps gauze around Po's bite) Alright so I hid a few things in here.

Me: (Zooms in on the bed that Po and Tigress are sitting on) Okay there are some words in the mattress that say 'Tempur-pedic' which is a very comfortable bed, but the letters in the middle are blocked by Po's legs so you can't really tell.

Me: (Zooms in on medicine cabinet) In the cabinet I placed some popular medicine names in there. So left to right there's...Tylenol, Lunesta, which is a sleeping medicine in case some of you were wondering, Allegra, Advil, Tums, Pepto Bismol, Alieve, and then lastly there's Benedril.

Me: (Zooms to skeleton model) The skeleton model I put there is Jack Skellington from 'The Nightmare before Christmas' one of my favorite holiday movies, it's just him without his clothes and just all his bones and fake internal organs inside the body.

Me: Now that we're done with the infirmary scene, we'll be moving on to the kitchen scene. (Fast forwards to kitchen scene and pauses at Po sitting down at the table) There's really nothing to show here except the food that are in the cabinets.

Me: (Zooms in on the cabinet) Left to right there are boxes/cans of really good and different foods. Lucky charms, Betty Crocker strawberry cake mix, because strawberry cake is my favorite kind of cake, this is supposed to be a kind of cereal that I made up, it's called 'Strawberry Avalanche' it's based off an Owl City song, and it has strawberry flavored and pink colored squares of cinnamon toast crunch and it has strawberry flavored marshmallows that are in the shape of strawberries, Invader O's which are from 'Fairly Odd Parents', and last of there is a bag of Lay's barbecue flavored potato chips.

Me: Now there isn't really anything to see in the next few chapters/scenes, so I'm gonna fast forward it to where Jesse is looking through his stuff (Fast forwards to scene where Jesse is looking through his bag for the book that defines what Po has become. Pauses it at where Jesse holds the book in his paw)

Me: Now there is a lot of hidden things that you can find in Jesse's room. Jesse and I have the same personality and the same interests, so I'm gonna show you all around his room.

Me: (Zooms in on movie shelf) These movies are my favorite movies that I really love, and I decided to put them there. So left to right we have, Fear Dot Com, Brother Bear, GOD I LOVE THAT MOVIE!, I'm sorry but I just love Brother Bear, I saw it when I was a little kid when it came out it the theater, and I still love it now, Queen of the Damned, obviously one of my favorite vampire movies, Spider-man 2, Alien, 17 again, Avatar, BEST OUT OF ALL JAME'S CAMERON'S MOVIES!, Donnie Darko, One missed call, The Ring, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1 and 2, Legend of the Guardians, Inception, Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol, Chronicle the one about the kids with super powers, The Woman in Black, Scott Pilgrim vs. the World, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (The remake) and then there's Silent Hill.

Me: (Zooms in on closet) All Jesse wears are long sleeve black shirts but each one is a band shirt, on these shirts are some of my favorite bands, so we're going right to left this time. We have is for Disturbed, Static X, Linkin Park, Korn, Marilyn Manson, Dry Cell, Orgy, Bullet for my Valentine, Green Day, Within Temptation, Papa Roach, Breaking Benjamin, and Deft tones.

Me: (Zooms in on another shelf) This shelf has all of Jesse's favorite music by different artists. I'm not gonna say the name off the album, but I will say the name of the artist. Left to right we have, Phil Collins, Owl City, Alice Cooper, these ones are from the bands that were on the shirts, I will say the name of this album 'Queen of the Damned' the soundtrack, and this last one is from t.A.T.u.

A/N: There you go, my return story. The internet service at the cabin I was staying at in New Mexico had no internet at all, it was the worst thing ever. Now in a review, I'd like you to comment on all the things I showed you that were hidden in this story, like the movies, the band shirts, the albums, and the foods, and I'll show you some more stuff in the next chapter. Sorry about the shouting in the movie titles, I just love Brother Bear, don't you? Anyway, please review, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Welcome back to Cameos in 'If I was your Vampire' I just found some more stuff and people to show you in these chapters/scenes. Now that we got that out of the way, let's go!

Me: (Fast forwards to where Jesse enters the dining room. Pauses at where Jesse has a blank expression on his face about what Po tried to do to Tigress) We're back in the kitchen again. But there are some pop-culture items and some other stuff in here that I think you'll find interesting.

Me: (Zooms in on Tigress' vest) On Tigress' vest, we see a MOCKINGJAY PIN FROM THE HUNGER GAMES YAY! Sorry for shouting, but I am a huge fan of Hunger Games, and I can't wait for 'Catching Fire' to come out next year.

Me: (Zooms in on Jesse's shirt) This is one of the shirts that I forgot to mention in the last chapter, it is a band shirt, and it's also one of my favorite bands, it is for Blue October.

Me: (Zooms in on the table) On the table here are some graphic novels and other books. This one is '30 days of night' which is another vampire based cameo for this story, 'Stephen King's IT', 'Interview with the Vampire', 'Death Note', and last off there's another movie it's an awesome and funny Vampire movie that I recommend for all of you, its the 2011 remake of Fright Night. Moving on to the next scene.

Me: (Fast forwards to the scene where Tigress and Jesse are sitting on the bed drinking tea and pauses the scene) Here is the chapter/scene where Jesse and Tigress are discussing Po's vampire state and sipping on tea.

Me: (Zooms in on Jesse) Take a look at Jesse, he is now wearing his long sleeve black band shirt for 'Disturbed', and Jesse is now wearing a new necklace and continues to wear it for the rest of the story, it's Kenai's bear totem from 'Brother Bear'. No matter how much I watch 'Brother Bear' I never get tired of it, and I watch it every night in my room on the DVD player on my TV set. And on Jesse's neck we see black Dr. Dre's 'Beats', which are very popular headphones today and it's starting an awesome trend.

Me: (Fast forwards to scene where Jesse wakes Po up with his music and pauses) Now the song Jesse is playing to wake up is a heavy metal song, and I'm going to play the whole thing for you. (Warning, this is a dark song)

Me:(Plays song)

You fell away.

What more can I say?

The feeling's evolved.

I won't let it out.

I can't replace.

Your screaming face.

Feeling the sickness inside.

Why won't you diiiiiiiiiieeeeeee?

Your blood in miiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnee!

We'll be fiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnneeeee!

Then your body will be miiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnee!

So many words.

Can't describe my face.

This feeling's evolved.

So soon to break out.

I can't relate to happy state.

Feeling the blood run inside.

Why won't you diiiiiiiiiieeeeeee?

Your blood in miiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnee!

We'll be fiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnneeeee!

Then your body will be miiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnee!

Why is everything so flipping hard for me?

Keep me down to what you think I should be.

Must you tempt me, and provoke the ministry?

Keep on trying, I'm not dying so easily!

I will not die!

Why is everything so flipping hard for me?

I will not die!

Why is everything so flipping hard for me?

I will not die!

Why won't you diiiiiiiiiieeeeeee?

Your blood in miiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnee!

We'll be fiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnneeeee!

Then your body will be miiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnee!

Why won't you diiiiiiiiiieeeeeee?

Your blood in miiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnee!

We'll be fiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnneeeee!

Then your body will be miiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnee!

Me: That song was called 'System' by Chester Bennington, he is Linkin Park's lead singer in case you were wondering.

A/N: That's all the cameos for today, be sure to comment all the things you've seen in the story in your review. Please review, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I just found more cool stuff so, let's get right to it peeps!

Me: (Fast forwards to living room scene, pauses at part where Po sits on the couch next to Tigress) I hid a lot of things in this chapter/scene.

Me: (Zooms in on Jesse) I know I mentioned this in the story, but Jesse is reading Stephen King's 'Dreamcatcher' the book was good but the movie SUCKS! It's about these guys who have telepathy and their dreamcatcher forms the design of an alien invasion. And also Jesse is wearing his head phones and what he is listening to... Well, I'm gonna play the song for you. (Plays song)

Finally recover and the moon is right.

Looking up into a neon sky.

Child in me takes over.

Guess it's been too long.

Since the last time that I tried to fly!

Finally I find when I lose control.

Inside my body crumbles.

It's like therapy for my broken soul.

Inside my body crumbles.

All I need's a moment.

Change to get away.

From the stressfulness of everyday.

Know if I don't question.

And I never doubt.

Everything is gonna be okay!

Finally I find when I lose control.

Inside my body crumbles.

It's like therapy for my broken soul.

Inside my body crumbles!

I don't know if I'm gonna be alright!

Is it okay to be myself?

Why do we always have to fight?

Now I know it's gonna be alright!

Finally I find when I lose control.

Inside my body crumbles.

It's like therapy for my broken soul.

Inside my body crumbles.

Me: Now that song I found on the soundtrack for 'Queen of the Damned' it's called Body Crumbles by Dry Cell. Now we'll be moving on.

Me: Jesse is still wearing the bear necklace that Kenai wore in 'Brother Bear' because he originally was wearing a cross, but he switched it since Po is a vampire and they hate crosses.

Me: (Zooms in on the shelf) on the shelf we see Po's furious five action figures and some other figurines. Right to left we have... Pyramid head from 'Silent Hill', a Predalien as we all know is from 'Alien vs. Predator' it's a hybrid of Predator and Alien together, if you watch the end of the first movie you'll understand and it comes in the sequel AVPR. And then there's Megatron. Let's move along now people.

Me: (Fast forwards to the Temple of the Kai-Su scene. Pauses when Shifu and all the other warriors face Qui-Gong) This is the scene where Qui-Gong captures Shifu and the five, there's some like old ancient relic stuff in this scene.

Me: (Zooms in on the poles) There are lions carved in the middle of the Poles in the temple, what you don't know is that they are Alex the Lion doing his signature roar pose from the first Madagascar movie, yeah so... It's Alex but he's painted in gold.

Me: (Zooms in on Qui-Gong's belt) The loop on the belt is the design of the Dreamcatcher that was used in the movie, you guessed it 'Dreamcatcher' and on the belt strap there are little lizard skulls on them, how freaky is that?

(A/N: Enough with the cameos, now a special treat. Po and Tigress speak about something awesome to come!)

Tigress: Po, what are we discussing exactly?

Po: I just heard that Shinigamilover2 is going to get an account on You-tube, and post a movie he made on there.

Tigress: Alright, I'm listening.

Po: It's called 'The Substitute' and what this is about it... five kids are on vacation and big shocker, one of those five kids are possessed.

Tigress: Po, not another demon possession movie.

Po: Spoiler alert! It's not a demon, it's an alien!

Tigress: Well if it's an alien movie, why is it called 'the Substitute' instead of some other Sci-fi movie name?

Po: I was getting to that. These are the kind of aliens that are vulnerable to Earth's atmosphere. Water is poisonous to them, Air is poisonous to them, nature is poisonous to them, anything that's from Earth is poison to them.

Tigress: Go on, but I still don't see how this explains the title.

Po: One of these kids are walking in the woods, finds the alien just dying on the ground, but he has some strength in him to knock this kid unconscious, and convert himself into some spiritual form that allows him to take over the kid's body. So it's like a rental car if you're on another planet.

Tigress: Oh now I get it, like a substitute form of life.

Po: Yeah, exactly like that.

Tigress: There's something else that confuses me.

Po: What is it?

Tigress: What is the point of this whole possession anyway? Is it to re-create their population? Is it to summon an invasion? What is it?

Po: Well, like in 'Spider-man 3' this alien didn't mean to come to Earth, it just showed up on a falling star that lands in the woods.

Tigress: Well, are there side effects if you're being possessed by some form of Extra-Terrestrial life form?

Po: Yeah, their eyes go really pale, like a pale bluish color. They get these black veins on their faces like in 'Skyline' and the hand, don't get me started on the hand.

Tigress: What's wrong with a human hand if their possessed?

Po: Their hand turns into like one of those prawn things from 'District 9' but their hand turns red and it gets all pointy like a crab's body has those thorns on it.

Tigress: Does this alien give itself away the moment it makes contact with the kid's friends?

Po: No, it lets the kid have control of his body during the day, but during the night his behavior is bizarre.

Tigress: How bizarre?

Po: Eating all the food out of the fridge at night, spew black vomit on the carpets, and do more crazy stuff.

Tigress: When does the scary stuff start to happen though?

Po: Right after the kid's friends find out what's wrong with him, the Alien takes full control over him, and the friends have to Duct tape him to a chair.

Tigress: Po, let's stop.

Po: Why is this freaking you out.

Tigress: No, I'm just so excited to see this I don't want you to give it away for me completely alright?

Po: Okay. Alright Fanfiction readers be sure to keep on the lookout for Shinigamilover2 when he gets his You-tube account and be sure to watch 'the Substitute' I swear to you, this movie will not be a disappointment to you all.

A/N: I've got nothing to say at all except, please review and thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: This is the last chapter where I reveal all the cool cameos and other things so lets go and make it last.

Me: (Fast forwards to scene where Jesse is making breakfast and pauses) Jesse is eating cereal, and it's the Strawberry Avalanche cereal that was in the first chapter, he is holding the spoon full of strawberry flavored/colored squares and strawberry marshmallows while he is putting blood instead of syrup on Po's pancakes. There's not really anything else to show here except Jesse eating the cereal, so I'm gonna just fast forward to the battle scene.

Me: (Fast forwards to temple battle scene. Pauses where Jesse, Tigress, and the captive Shifu and Furious Five face Qui-Gong and mind controlled Po) Alright, this is the final battle that takes place in the story.

Me: (Zooms in on top of Hypnotized Po) hanging above is a Dreamcatcher that was used in the movie 'Dreamcatcher' it sucked, but the props and costumes were so cool and convincing I decided to add a prop from that movie.

Me: (Zooms in on Jesse) Jesse is still wearing the necklace from 'Brother Bear' and he is holding a pistol that was used in the remake of the cult classic 'Fright Night' Amy used it on Jerry when they were in Peter Vincent's hotel room.

Me: (Zooms in on Qui-Gong) on Qui-Gong's head is the crown from season 1 of 'Game of Thrones'. That's all for this scene and there's one last thing I need to show you.

Me: (Fast forwards and pauses at scene where Po and Tigress walk in the daylight) There is one last song that is used in this story that I'm gonna play for you (Plays song)

There are things in life you learn and, in time you'll see.

Cause out there somewhere, it's all waiting if you keep believing.

So don't run, don't hide, It will be alright.

You'll see, trust me, I'll be there watching over you.

Just take a look through my eyes.

There's a better place somewhere out there.

Just take a look through my eyes.

Everything Changes, you'll be amazed what you'll find.

If you look through my eyes.

There will be times on this journey, all you'll see is darkness.

Somewhere out there somewhere daylight finds you if you keep believing.

So don't run, don't hide, it will be alright.

You'll see, trust me, I'll be there watching over you.

Just take a look through my eyes.

There's a better place somewhere out there.

Just take a look through my eyes.

Everything Changes, you'll be amazed what you'll find.

If you look through my eyes.

All the things that you can change.

There's a meaning in everything.

And you will find all you need.

There's so much to understand.

Just take a look through my eyes.

There's a better place somewhere out there.

Just take a look through my eyes.

Everything Changes, you'll be amazed what you'll find.

If you look through my eyes.

Take a look through my eyes.

Me: That song wall called look through my eyes, it was from 'Brother Bear' I am obsessed with that movie.

Me: I also wanted to announce that I am going to accept requests for vampire stories. If you have a favorite animated movie besides Kung fu Panda, send your request in a review and say which character becomes a vampire. And say the name of the movie like, Rio, Brother Bear, Alpha and Omega, Legend of the Guardians, or any other good animated movie you can think of. Please review, thanks.


End file.
